User talk:Fegaxeyl
Welcome to my current user page. Wait! You think, Where is all the other stuff? It's been transported to... another universe! No, actually, it's here: Archive One. Drop a Hint In "Strik Two" (or is it meant to be "Strike Two"?), Bruce goes Karamja. If he encounters anyone on the island could they make a hint towards The Cult of the Golden Ape which I want to use in Series Two. After his adventure on Karamja there'll be time for him to do one more journey at the most before Bruce will need to go to Ardougne for 20/21/22. Mr. Garrison 20:25, 17 May 2008 (UTC) The Coal Rocks reference I have made a reference to The Coal Rocks in my article, Chiafriend12. If it's okay with you, then that's cool. :). If you'd prefer if my article didn't refer to your's, feel free to remove it. 23:03, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Bruce Hi Fegaxeyl, could you use Chapter 18 to be a story about Bruce getting to Ardougne and maybe meeting up with Dalmius from episodes 1 and 5. If Bruce will get there before this in Strike Two then there will be no need unless you have other things to tie up. Of course, you'll want to write Bruce's role in 21/22, and you will be welcome to as will everyone else to write their own characters part in the Battle of Ardougne. Mr. Garrison 18:55, 18 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Days of Destruction I have read His Dark Materials a few years ago, though I can't remember much about it. I believe a film was released about the first book not too long ago. On the subject of films, I also watched the new Indiana Jones movie today. Its the best film I've seen this year yet. Arnie 17:11, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :I never would have thought of Indiana Jones as sci-fi, as it was an adventure fantasy genre in previous movies. Whats the Multiverse? I'm intrigued by this new idea of a parallel Drauss (for Two Worlds series two, I am going to introduce a parallel Angeror). Arnie 18:38, 25 May 2008 (UTC) The Parallel Angeror is actually not as evil as he is in the Runiverse. Zell found Angeror, but unleashed the ultimate power drain on him, draining most of the power from Angeror. Now Angeror is about as powerful as a Terminator robot, which is considerably less than his original. He joined the Karlix Corps because of this. He won't be central character, just a supporting one. Parallel Angeror still does have the form of a Xenomorph, though. Arnie 09:50, 26 May 2008 (UTC) My Spoiler Blog and WH I've included in my Spoiler Blog info about Whiteclad Heroes, have a look at it to see what I had planned, That's not all the plot, I didn't want to reveal too much. Answer me when you have read it and tell me what you think. 17:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Hi Fegaxeyl, will you be able to finish your Gielinor chapters by next week or so? As I plan to begin writing the finale soon and I'd like to include Bruce. Sorry if I'm coming across as pushy, I certainly don't intend to be. Thanks, Mr. Garrison 22:08, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks, and VE2 will be up and running by June hopefully. 09:24, 26 May 2008 (UTC) How To Archive All you need to do is copy and paste all of this and put it in a page called User talk:Fegaxeyl/Archive 1. Then put a note telling people not to edit the archive and then put a link to the archive on this page. Sorry for the late response, I've just started my first new wikia: The Apprentice. And Longest March is very good so far! Mr. Garrison 16:05, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I've never got round to reading the book unfortunately, but I know the basic plot. Your idea sounds awesome! And what do you mean by multiverse? Plus, it'll be good to see the Prodogies in hopefully a new light. Will this be a series? Or one-off? Mr. Garrison 16:37, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. I will change it into a frigate, something far larger than a starfighter. Arnie 17:41, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Him? He was telling me his life story, or something similar. I thought he was a vandal because he gave someone a threatening message, until he messaged me about other people being racist towards his religion. Arnie 17:47, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Wow How would you feel about splitting The Longest March into another episode so they'd both be about 10kb long? It was always my plan for 23 episodes (like Heroes has). And is it nearly over yet? Because wow, it is really long and too good to bea one-parter. If you want to replace one of your other episodes with the second half that's fine or if you want to move Strike Two to series two because I've got a Karamja story arc for part 1 of series 2. Mr. Garrison 08:53, 29 May 2008 (UTC) So what story do you want to replace? (Or add an episode on). And yes please, I'd like a sample of the multiverse story. Mr. Garrison 09:08, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Just seen the answer to the above. The finale can begin planning by the weekend! Mr. Garrison 09:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Awesome! I look forward to reading the rest! Mr. Garrison 14:41, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Will you be cutting Longest March in half or continuing it on the next one? Plus could you put Bruce's pic on Longest March in his article, I feel it would be better seen there and would suit the character page better (in terms of tense etc.) And when will you begin on the multiverse story? It seems like quite an impressive project! Mr. Garrison 17:06, 29 May 2008 (UTC) I love that lego pic you uploaded. Which program did you use to make it? Im obsessed with lego btw, especially bionicle. I made a TF story once to honour Bionicle. 18:37, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Pente It's the publishing company! LEG IT! Ahem, on a more serious note, I've already started writing Chapter 1, and its just gonna be PO5 applied to RS. 18:25, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Here's an idea I know this will rush Bruce's story a bit, but could you end longest March just before the part about having enough supplies to last him a week. This will half Longest March, and then the next half could be moved to where Strike Two is which could become him destroying the main link and the fight between birds and beasts (this could make Strike Two's cliffhanger). Then in place of Final Straw Bruce could end up sorting the server problem, and the events of him becoming public enemy number one could be added as a subplot to either episode 20 or it could partly begin in 19 and then continue into 20 and possibly 21. Sorry I'm having to rush you but Longest March is very long for a Gielinor story and its nearly four times the length of some episodes. Plus you image of Bruce would be better on his page, it would be better seen there instead of sitting away in a chapter. Sorry I'm so trying to be in control I just want series one to end because I need to start the finalé and others wish to as well. Plus if you split the episodes into about 10,000 bytes each then it'll save you time and will allow you to work on the prodogies story. The Karamja story arc will deffinetely be season two though. Mr. Garrison 21:30, 29 May 2008 (UTC) I see, could you possibly finish off the Longest March with the server being destroyed, but then end with Bruce being teleported to Yanille (I know it cuts out much of your story arc but I really need to start work on 20). With the Longest March it could then be split into three parts and then that'll finish your stories so you won't need to rush. Plus this will also fix a bit of continuity problem I detected involving the Grand Exchange. So this is what would be the plan: *"The Longest March" - first half of what's written so far. *"Loneliness of Travel" (I know that's a rubbish title idea you've probably got a better one) - the second half of what's written so far (the bits with the killer birds hunting Bruce) *"The Final Ascent" - the conclusion in which Bruce finally reaches the teleport link which he badly damages which strands a number of items there. Then one of the wizards teleport there and capture him and take him to Yanille and explain the Exchange isn't the problem - Lathas is, and that his employers were nothing but a group of bandits who intended on killing him and have fled to the Wilderness. How about it then? You'd have barely anything else left to type and would allow me to start the finale with the others but we wn't finish it without you. Mr. Garrison 09:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I really appreciate it. I'd delay things but next week I'm back at school so I'll have very little time on the wiki. I'm gonna launch VE2 as soon as you're ready (I guess when you get back) and let's see if we can get 70 chapters this time! Mr. Garrison 19:44, 31 May 2008 (UTC) RfA I know your RfA has been a landslide for, but please read this, concerning Badge.png. Your not disqualified as the link would say that you would be, but this is just a reminder. 22:31, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so so much for getting the stories done, and at such short notice. What would you like me to reference or mention, the birds and monks being part of Lathas' twisted schemes? And I'm gonna have the Yanille Exchange as the bank, but bear in mind I'm gonna have to have it mentioned as "getting back on its feet" after the ogre attack days ago. Once again, thanks. Mr. Garrison 17:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Come through and wreack havoc? I'm presuming you mean come for the battle? Hmmm, I sense a tad more carnage for the battle! And welcome back, how was your camping trip? Mr. Garrison 17:54, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! image:PTTC2nd.PNG image:PTTCGrammar.PNG RE: Socialists Socialist is another term for communist. And yes, their nickname "Nasties" is a pun on Nazi. I mixed the two up on purpose. Arnie 08:34, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Bruce First, thanks for looking at Apprentice Wiki, Toa made an edit earlier I must message him with thanks! Bruce has so far been told all about the real situation in Eve of War (Chapter 21), I plan on having the monks managing to teleport themselves to Yanille through the Exchange link (or possibly the Ardougne one) and becoming part of Lathas' army. All I'm gonna do now is have Bruce make his way to Ardougne (if that's okay with you) and from there on it's all in your hands what happens to him! I'm hoping he'll meet up with the other characters so everyone will be on one side (however reluctant the characters may be to get along, as has already been seen with Tarqinder's encounter Tony de Fillo and his group, with the two sides nearly being killed by each other!). Even if the economy problem is solved, there will be knockback events afterwards and it may take time for things to fully repair. Mr. Garrison 10:47, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Uzer Animation Good to know that someone like it! The program I used is Animation Shop 3, by Jasc Software (same as Paint Shop). Please notice that making animations takes insanely longer than normal pictures, and that you will still need to make each picture individualy and use the Animation Shop to put them together and choose speed. Morgoth Bauglir 20:13, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Monaco I don't mind the Monaco format, but I am upset about the plain white. I use Beach. RE: Sarcastic Hurrah Blegh! Blegh, blegh, blegh, blegh, blegh!! I hate that skin. If it ends up how Halopedia is now, being that you can't switch skins, I guess I'll have to get used to it. I don't want to, though. 23:15, 12 June 2008 (UTC) At last Voyage Into Apocalypse is here. Mr. Garrison 21:13, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought you didn't want Drauss to be in VEW 2 (like you said before). Anyway, I changed it, and don't worry, I will reveal in my next chapter that Drauss survives the crash. Arnie 16:56, 16 June 2008 (UTC) I chose Simon Cowell at random when I was thinking of famous people that would play perfct villains. I probabaly might change it to Simon Pegg though, because of his roles in Hot Fuzz and Shaun of the dead. Arnie 14:14, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Adminship You are now an admin! You can now: *Delete pages, *Ban people, *Protect pages, *Restore pages, and *Edit MediaWiki pages. 'Gratz! :) 05:09, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually, tomorrow (before i leave) i am going to make a chapter that puts the Kharzavore attack on hold. And if you are going to put that info on the article, can it message it to me first, so I can see what you're gonna put up there? Thanx. Arnie 15:55, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Hey! Congratulations! you better start doing stuff with your new buttons. 19:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Battle of Ardougne The final chapter of Gielinor Volume One is up, and I've so far had Bruce save the group from the battle - but now they're all returning with the power of Yanille's Wizards' Guild's magic! As soon as Bruce is back on the terra firma of Ardougne you can have him do whatever you want; except for killing anyone else's characters and especially not Lathas or Harmon. It's also great to see you've finally got admin status! Good luck with your new role and I look forward to seeing you help make the wiki an even better place to be! Mr. Garrison 21:19, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the picture, I couldn't draw like that. I used in the article, if you don't mind. Arnie 16:20, 20 June 2008 (UTC) RE: New Siggy Thanks for the compliment! I felt it was time for a change. 15:14, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Mesa back I am back now. I would also like to thank you for sprucing the Kharzavore page up. BTW, as VIA progresses, I will introduce the Phobiac and the Tyrovah, and I will keep info about them safe until they are revealed. I quit Runescape some time ago, and my membership is gone. Theres not much I can do on it, but my username is Kroak1230. Arnie 11:21, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Neither really. The Kharzavores just want control of Gielinor, so its not war (and technically not peace). I based that last chapter on Turn Left (you probably already gathered that, but oh well). That last episode of DW was my favourite ever! It was epic! The Doctor regenerates! Davros is back, and as ugly as ever! The Daleks destroy the Valiant! Caan goes crazy! The lost planets, Shadow Proclamation, Medusa Cascade and bees disappearing is all revealed! Need I say more? 19:45, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Ok It's ok, no offence taken, rather a curiosity. I sorta understand what you mean, I did lack a bit of energy in the Role-plays and I wasn't really into the TF and TW stories. Gielinor Fegaxeyl, would you like to add in a final scene for Bruce? At the minute I've left him absent from the final scene and had him "off explroing Kandarin" during the course of the ending. If you want to leave it like this I don't mind, and if you want to give him a last scene then you're more than welcome to. Mr. Garrison 18:49, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Gielinor: Volume Two Set two months after "The Battle of Ardougne", Gielinor continues its stories of the inhabitants of its world, and the various situations they come across. The world is rebuilding from the economy crisis, but is now beginning to get well and truly back up on its feet. Volume Two will consist of 30 chapters this time, and will feature many individual story arcs and new characters, but all will be linked to a new problem - one which will affect everyone everywhere. Gielinor is about to be hit by a freak condition dubbed "global warming", and the sea levels are flooding the Lumbridge Swamps slowly but surely, and storms are hitting Karamja with no concern over the many who lie dead in its wake. Volume Two will officially launch on July 17th/18th with chapter one being written by myself, but after you are welcome to add your own at will! *Mr. Garrison 19:30, 7 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Videos I use registered HyperCam 2. I downloaded it over a year ago, so I don't remember where I got it. After it's initially downloaded, it's unregistered, and leaves a watermark on the footage saying "Unregistered HyperCam 2", which can't be removed from the footage after it is filmed. To get it registered, you can either pay a costly $35, or someone cam give you a copy of their license, thus making it free. 06:10, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Any chance of the heretics letting me in? Hey , im up late noobing it up and whatnot and I dont think it would hurt to ask so any shot I could become a recruit in the Heretics clan? I think you guys do well thought out and delightfully malicious work in the world of Runescape, GOD bless and good Morning MagicRabbit 06:59, 15 July 2008 (UTC) I feel foolish, Sorry for the asking about joining aforementioned Heretics, i accidentally found this wiki when I was on another runescape wiki , and the fakes were so well designed that I didnt recognize my error until about an hour after i posted my message , nonetheless this wiki seems well put together and organized so ill hang around, GOD bless MagicRabbit 22:51, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Actually, the villain of Evil from the Depths is Sharkros. The title refers to him. Arnie 16:09, 18 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Question on Adminship Yeah, it was that I already blocked him. 11:17, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Yes Okay, no problem. Mr. Garrison 11:45, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. Mr. Garrison 12:30, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Hi Fegaxeyl, I know it may cause a lot of bother for your next chapter, but could you change the location of where the boat is adrift? After Chapter 15, northern Karamja will be taken over, and the sea around it will be swarming with killer sealife. Is it possible to use southern Karamja? Or are you intending on using locations in northern Karamja? If you really need me to and can move your chapter to before fifteen, but I'm guessing this will be a story arc on Karamja, in which case that wouldn't work. Could you explain how it can be changed or how I can help fix things in any way? Mr. Garrison 14:18, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, that will be good to have the storylines merge, and if they're adrift that'll be fine, but for the sealife army you'd better ask the evil dude if you can use them. As long as there's no specific place which is north of Karamja, we won't have a continuity error. I also have to bear a slight warning about the future of the series, as I can deffinetely say there's a volume three and four, but three will be very short and four will be a dramatic change with only one story arc and most characters not appearing at all. More on that later. But for now, we can deffinetely start thinking about drawing plots together. Mr. Garrison 18:15, 24 July 2008 (UTC) RE: RE: Sea Life Army Cheers for that, and nice picture. But might I suggest you draw in pen next time, because it would show up better when you scan it in. Arnie 08:49, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Crandor Yeah, that would deffinitely be a good idea to do! Volume Two is to be lengthened by the way, and I thought we could have the eruption at around the 28th chapter (there'll be about 38 chapters in total now). An ash filled sky, yes it would deffinitely form an exciting finale as I do want it to focus on the Sea Life Army but I planned this volume to involve natural disasters as well (and there's one coming up in "Storm" - finally) so it'd be perfect! And I'm giving out an important warning about the series' future. Volume Three will be incredibly short and will be completely different to anything seen before while Volume Four will focus on one single story arc which will bring Gielinor into a very dark and morbid time (and it's not anything to do with the gods or Morytania), so anything you want to do in your story arcs soon, get it done in tihs volume or it could cause you to wait until beyond Christmas (possibly, but unlikely). Mr. Garrison 20:13, 27 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Three points Just read Cabin Fever, and its a good story. I'm fine with that explanation, perhaps that could be one of the reasons. There are other reasons as well. Those two stories are a tw-parter, perhaps a three-parter (I think the finale will be multi-edit anyway). Ahh, you are the first one to notice that. King Roald's knowing of Sharkros will be picked up on later on. Arnie 08:39, 29 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Gielinor Volume Two I'll consider it... but in what chapter? Will Hecate and Rai be fighting? By then Raiah will know a lot more than she previously did. And, to remind you, Raiah and the Master are not on the same 'hard-core' level of Zamorakianism as Hecate is. They're just in it for the necromancy, you know. But, for know, chances are that it's not gonna happen; I've got too much going on in my story arc and I need to wrap it up in two chapters. And Mr. Garrison and I are already doing a crossover so I'm not sure I could do 2 at once, you know? I'm not saying that a Fegaxeyl/Ugozima crossover won't happen, I'm just saying the chances are against it... 12:50, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Well in "Storm" Musa Point and the north will become nothing but a home for the sealife creatures and the southern half is occupied by the Cult and their associated tribes and I don't want to complicate things for any of us in terms of continuity. I enjoyed Cabin Fever by the way. Mr. Garrison 16:56, 29 July 2008 (UTC) A request Could you move "The Storm of Ash" to about chapter 29 or 30 (if they're still available) cos a number of stories are being written after this which would need extensive rewriting if an eruption is to occur at this point, plus, I feel the reuption should really put people out of their way, not allow them to live normally while ash fills the sky. Mr. Garrison 16:38, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, if the ash doesn't mean the volcano has blown yet then it could give a chance for the other characters to prepare. The mian sealife attack will be in Lumbridge, but I'm also hoping one could occur at Port Sarim and another at Witchaven and also at Hemenster Lake (Ugozima came up with that one for his arc) with a group of characters at each point. Mr. Garrison 12:43, 1 August 2008 (UTC) By Strom of Ash I can't have Falador blockaded due to a rather large parade about to start which would involve many visiting. Remember, a lot of reufgees could have been killed by red mist or storms, or even sea life in the River Lum! Mark and Raef are already in Falador, and as for Crandor exploding, I don't mind, but please accept I wish for a delayed reaction before it hits Asgarnia, Misthalin or Kandarin (the ash is just covering the sea at the minute). Soon, Crandor will be nothing but a pile of rocks, but the sky won't be filled with ash for a little while. As for VIA, I have no idea where my plot is going anymore, and after an alien in the story mentioned Earth as another planet or something it kind of broke my idea that Gielinor existed before this universe was created. I probably won't add until VIA is nearing its end, besides, Runiverse canon makes plots to complex and crossover-ish for me! And have you seen my latest idea? It's called Gielinor Uncut and can be found below here... Mr. Garrison 13:37, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I enjoyed The Storm of Ash very much, and would you like to write The Falador Parade with me and Jigo? It's set entirely in Falador. Mr. Garrison 19:08, 5 August 2008 (UTC) No problem, I'll save you some room for your characters to arrive, and me and Jigo won't write the ending until you're ready. If you want a few scenes in Lumbridge at the start then that shouldn't be a problem, or if you really wanted you could use chapter 29 which has been left free. If you wish to co-write any other chapters (apart from Night of the Sea Slug, there's much to be written in that one) please tell me, and the final three chapters will be open to all writers: Me, you, the evil dude, Ugozima, Jigo, Toa. Plus, for Volume Three (which will be extremely short and different), Bruce could have a very interesting chapter, but I can't explain more yet on Volume Three as it will ruin a previous cliffhanger from this series. Mr. Garrison 12:29, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Calling to Duty Hey, Fegaxeyl, I was wondering if you would like to begin writing "Whiteclad Heroes" now, there has been no activity in Two Worlds for many time, Please Reply as soon as you can. 17:25, 7 August 2008 (UTC) RE:RE: My New Competition Your quest can be on anything really. And, sorry. I figured since every other competition used your format that I could... again, I apologize. Cheers! 18:11, 10 August 2008 (UTC) BTW, Microsoft Sam says your name is "Fegg-ah-zyeeol". I'm "You-goz-yeeyma" and Toa's "Toe-bye-on-eh-clah." Just thought I'd say! Ugozima 20:53, 10 August 2008 (UTC) No problem I'll leave you some spots to write your bits, as I'm doing for Ugozima on the 14th and Jigo from Monday to Friday. Besides, I've got a bit of a busy week so not much progress will be made in terms of writing for the time being, and I'm glad you're interested in Gielinor Uncut. Mr. Garrison 18:19, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Stranded Solution While the contents of this post are a question, the subject matter may act as a spoiler towards future fan fiction. Ok, a little spoiler before this question. At the end of R-VIA, The Immortal Gang take control of the island (which I will name) and thus have control over the portals. The Assassin is facinated by these portals and tries to use them in a safe way. I'm assuming that Drauss is still in our universe (mainly cause I can't remember). My plan is that at the end of Stranded (or the middle, see later) a portal opens up to the time period Drauss is stuck in. Two things could happen: * Drauss goes through the portal, returning to the present (best suited for the finale.) * Drauss refuses because of a certain scenario (the middle of the series or a finale.) This could, in real life, add another link from Planet of the Lost to TF and TW. (I sent this to Evil Dude first!) Andrew 13:58, 12 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. I'm prononuced Toe-ah Bye-on-e-cul. Falador Parade Hi Fegaxeyl, how was the camping trip? The pun behind Sir Raef can be found herehttp://theapprentice.wikia.com/wiki/Raef_Bjayou. Note a line from Fally Parade is a reference to a quote in the article. Tarqinder is pronounced Tar-QUIN-der. As for Falador Parade you can write some scenes with Bruce, Hecate and the Carters with Mark (I had them meet each other briefly). Sir Raef knows of the sea slugs impersonating the Knights and he has been thrown out of the city for now. I'm having Sir Raef come back in soon to unmask the Knights and possibly have a minor battle take place. Can I have Raef refer to Crandor having erupted and that the wizards from the Wizards' Guild are trying to contain the ash so it will not reach mainland, but it is not going to work much longer? Good to see you back, Mr. Garrison 10:57, 17 August 2008 (UTC) World's Adventures Yay! You're back! Hope I don't sound too pushy, but when will you start on your entry to World's Adventures? 11:42, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Good, good... Hey, remember a long time back when you said that you wanted to do a crossover with me? Well, I think we could tweak your idea a little bit and make it so that the Master was a master of Hecate (one of those guys you mentioned in Arrival) way back when. But this could only work if Hecate was originally a Traditionalist Zamorakian (as is the Master) and then converted to Reformist Zamorakian (as she is now, via Arrival). What do you think? Good idea? 11:55, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds cool. And by the way, I've been itching to find an opportunity to reveal the Master's true name so I can finally do a decent first person with him. And guess what... I finally can! I think Vadas would be nice. 14:11, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Okay And at the end of one of the next few chapters shall we write something like the wizards being overpowered by all the ash and smoke which begins to hit the mainland, though possibly it could become in the penultimate chapter as it would be such a devestating effect it couldn't last for about 6 chapters, surely most people would die from the ash by then. Mr. Garrison 19:34, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Fegaxeyl, could you change your latest part so that Raef is not saved but is left outside, as I want to have a scene where he sees sea slugs on the coast and the ash slowly getting closer. Thanks, Mr. Garrison 21:34, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Gielinor Uncut ...Has launched! Take a look if you wish as you expressed interest in writing. Mr. Garrison 09:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC) PS: I left a message above this last night, just in case you haven't seen it yet. Sorry I went on to write without your consent, but I had a few bits to put up. Gielinor Uncut can be a sort of sub-universe I guess, but you'd probably have to ask the evil dude how he's setting things out. What I can see so far, I'm guessing it'd all be one continuity but I could be mistaken. Night of the Sea Slug is a second part to Fally Parade, and you're welcome to write but I wish to add a first scene up. It's nice to see a series develop in its own way without me writing it for once so Gielinor Uncut will be an interesting story for me. And for Gielinor there'll definitely be Volumes 3, 4 and most likely a 5. Mr. Garrison 17:22, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :GU is set 5 five years after the event of Gielinor vol 1 and vol 2, but sometime after the vol 2 finale, a decision was made and formed the GU alternate universe. Thats all I pretty much can say at the moment, but theres nothing wrong with introducing new characters. There can be other parallel universes within GU's continuity as well. Arnie 13:42, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Our Crossover Feg, I think it's time we started our crossover. What chapter do you want it to be in, though? Night of the Sea Slug or a future one? 17:45, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :BtW, Here's a rough draft of the first part: SPOILER WARNING This was... out of control. The Knights were under the sea slug's influence and I couldn't stop them in any way. Even I, the great Master of Necromancy couldn't purge a force this big. I ran through the streets of Falador, with several knights on my tail. All around me, the swirling mulitcoloured lights were beginning to become more and more prominent. The smoke was rising up to the sky; I could already see a hurricane of airborne ash forming, and another one to the west. I was almost at the Main Gate; the pack of knights behind me was growing. I had to lose them, or else they'd imprison me again. I dashed behind the general store and grabbed runes from my pack. Don't fail me now!! I thought. I crushed the tiny stones and whispered "West Bank". ---- "Hey!" a White Knight shouted, his voice droning and robotic. "The infidel escaped us. But he left some very important evidence." He leaned over on the ground and picked something up. "What is it, sir?" one of his accomplices asked. "Rune dust. He must have teleported somewhere. He could be anywhere in the kingdom by now. Split up! We'll find him somewhere." ---- I landed in the Falador West Bank. No knights were around; I decided to run for it. But before I did, I saw someone oddly... familiar? She was only a couple of hundred metres away. Her wild hair and red robes told me one thing; she's Zamorakian. And her face told me another. She was Hecate, my old apprentice turned necromanceress. I ran out of the bank and sped towards her. "Hecate!" I shouted. "Master... Master Vadas? What're you doing here?" she asked. "I'd ask the same of you, my former apprentice." 18:07, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, we should get started.. but, erm, why did you contact me on an archive? If you want to know why I archived, just check out Toa's talk. 19:07, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, but... This volume has revolved a lot around battles taking place. Some chapters have just been fighting, in fact. The last chapter has no plot given at the moment, but I can guarantee it wil focus on something other than a battle. If you want the zombies to aid Hecate then I do ask you put them in chapter 34 to help out rather than have fight-fight-fight throughout 35. Plus, could you leave some of the zombies alive at the end? It's going to have a minor knockback effect to a very very very later point in terms of the series (beyond the next few volumes). Mr. Garrison 17:05, 22 August 2008 (UTC)